Whose side are you on?
by Emawei
Summary: What side is Jack really on? What would happen if you put all the characters on the same boat? Find out here...
1. Followers

The sun shone down on the Black Pearl as it sailed through the Caribbean ocean. The wind was high and everyone was busy aboard the Pearl. Everyone was there and they were hunting for treasure. Captain Jack Sparrow sat in his quarters, mapping the way. Elizabeth Swan sat opposite to him and Will Turner stood by the window staring at her. Pintel and Ragetti were on guard outside the door, making sure that they weren't disturbed.

**Tuesday, 20:00**

The crew were working hard, trying to finish their duties before the sun set. A snoring Mr Gibbs was on look out and was sleeping on the job. The boat gave a sudden jerk and woke him from his sleep. He saw something on the horizon, but dismissed it as his imagination. He ignored it, fell back to sleep and started to snore even louder than before.

"Gibbs!! You're asleep again and there is something on the horizon!" Jack shouted at Gibbs.

"Captain there's a boat on the horizon!" Gibbs shouted back in a daze.

"Is there? I didn't notice!" Jack said sarcastically.

Jack took out his telescope and looked through it towards the horizon. It was indeed a boat, but Jack couldn't make out whose it was. It wasn't flying any colours and had no markings.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

Gibbs ran to Jacks side and starred at the boat.

"Aye, Captain," mumbled Gibbs with exhaustion.

"Who is that?"

Gibbs took out his own, smaller telescope and looked through it.

"I don' no captain. Maybe it is a merchant ship, they trade round here."

"I knew I was right. I told you it was a merchant ship."

"Yes, you did captain." Gibbs said with a confused expression.

**Wednesday, 10:00**

It was a normal day, the wind was high and the sun was shining. Jack and the crew had forgotten about the mysterious boat and had carried on with their pirate ways. They were drinking rum and sailing on. Gibbs was telling the crew of Jacks' adventures and Jack was enjoying them, as much as his crew were. He liked being the centre of attention, even if everyone was looking at Gibbs. He walked past everyone and went to the rear of the boat. He gazed out on the horizon and a boat was there. It was the same boat they had seen the previous night and it was closing the gap between the two boats. He was sure of who owned the boat and who the captain was. He jumped up and ran over to the crew.

"The boat is back and it's gaining on us." He said hysterically. Everyone got up and pulled out their pistols.

"Gibbs, get ready the guns. Will do what you do best. Elizabeth stand there looking pretty."

The whole crew shouted "Aye Aye Captain," and they carried out their orders. Including Elizabeth who stood in the middle of the busy crew with a displeased expression.

The boat drew closer and closer and it was easy to tell who the followers were now.

"Gibbs, fly the colours," Jack shouted. Gibbs raised the flag as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast.

The boat was so close to the Pearl now that you could see its name painted on the side in gold. The Duchess raised their flag as they came up parallel to the Pearl. Jack wasn't worries. The Duchess may have been bigger, however the pearl was faster and they were prepared. Both boats now sailed along together, side by side. Beckett was looking straight at Jack.

"Hello, Mr Sparrow." Beckett shouted across/


	2. Victory

**Wednesday 10:30**

"Well it seems I have tracked you down and now you face your judgement." Cutler Beckett shouted over to the Black Pearl.

"It seems you are very much mistaken! For this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," replied Jack.

"We have you right here. What makes you think that you will get away?"

"Oh, I know I will get away."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because there are fully loaded cannons and guns ready to fire at you!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well believe this, FIRE" Jack shouted.

Cannons went off. Most of the Pearls crew ran up on to the deck, with pistols and started firing at Beckett's crew. Splinters flew around as the Pearl shattered holes in the Duchess. Becketts crew were trying to fight back, but they were failing.

/

Beckett wasn't expecting this. He always thought pirates weren't prepared and just raged into battle. He knew Sparrow wasn't an ordinary pirate, but he never thought he was capable of this. Lieutenant Groves had told him how Jack and Will Turner commandeered a boat, just the two of them. He didn't and couldn't believe that two men could commandeer a boat from a full crew of naval officers.

The battle was continuing, but Beckett just stood there aghast at the whole scene. Lieutenant Groves was shouting out orders. The Black Pearl continuously fired cannon balls at the Duchess. The Duchess was being destroyed. Cannon fire rang out. Gun fire could be heard all around. Nothing could be done. The Duchess was fighting in a losing battle. The Duchess had lost. Beckett had lost. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Lieutenant Groves.

"Lord Beckett what should we do?" Groves asked.

"The ship is broken, there is nothing we can do."

Groves turned and gave orders to the crew. "Abandon ship" He shouted repeatedly. Everyone on the Duchess ran to what was left of the boats. Everyone, but the captain.

"Sir" Groves shouted over the cannon fire.

Beckett turned round.

"We must go!"

Beckett turned away and didn't looked back. Groves ran to him and grabbed him by the arm. He tried to move his captain but he was adamant on staying. Groves left him and climbed into one of the boats. They rowed away leaving their captain behind.

/

**Wednesday 11:00**

"Hold your fire! They have abandoned ship" Jack Shouted to his crew.

All cannon and gun fire stopped and were replaced by the victorious cries of the crew. Everyone pilled on to the upper deck. Jack stood at the stern of the ship. The crew crowded round him and silenced/

"We have destroyed their captain and their ship." Jack shouted to his crew.

More victorious cries rang out ad silenced quickly.

"Forget your duties. We will have a night of drinking rum."

"Aye, aye Captain" The crew shouted together.


	3. Floating

**Wednesday 22:00**

Jack was on the upper deck. He couldn't walk in a straight line. He stopped at the hull of the boat, looked at the bottle he held in his hand and tipped it upside down. Rum trickled out and then the bottle was empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He said drunkenly to himself. Footsteps approached him; he turned and nearly fell over.

"The rum is always gone, because you always drink it!" Elizabeth said as Jack straightened up.

"That's why!" He said happily, "Where is your darling Will?"

"He is drinking with Gibbs. They have become rather good friends over the rum."

"Good! He finally knows what makes a true pirate."

"What are you talking about?"

"A true pirate must drink rum!"

They both stood there looking into the night. The Black Pearl sat silently on the unmoving ocean. The moon shone brightly, but it wasn't bright enough to see far. Backetts ship _The Duchess _had sunk and parts of the boat floated on top of the water. The crew had taken anything of value and stored it below deck.

"Why are you so quiet? You're never quiet! You always have something to say!" Jack said breaking the silence.

"There is nothing to say!" she turned to Jack. "Why don't you have anything to say? You're always talking about how much better you are than Will!"

"Well I am better than him, however I can't change your mind! Oh, and I've gone off you since our last encounter. Seeing as you succeeded in killing me."

"The kraken was attacking us. It would never have stopped until Davy Jones had you in his locker!"

They both fell silent. Elizabeth took to scanning the horizon. She saw something in the moonlight. She couldn't see what it was. She stared and stared at it, until she saw the true shape of it. It was a person, clinging to a piece of wood. At first she thought that this person was dead, but suddenly it moved and pulled itself up to get a better grip on the wood. She jumped and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jack there's someone out there moving." She whispered.

"There can't be. I don't see anything."

Elizabeth pointed towards the person.

"See!"

"Yes, I can see. But what can we do for them? We're here, they're there and I'm drunk!"

"Come on Jack! They could be important and we could use them as leverage!"

"Ok! Only if it shuts you up!"

/

Jack and Elizabeth were rowing out to the person. Black ripples formed around the oars and the stars reflected in the water. When they got to the person they found it wasn't just an important crew member, it was the captain. Beckett looked at them wearily. Elizabeth and Jack glanced at him then at each other.

"We need to take him to the ship, or he will die!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"So! Why should I care? He wants to hang me!" Jack replied.

"Jack, he was only doing his job."

"I don't care. Job or not, he has a grudge against me."

"He is very important. He is the head of the East India Trading company!"

"I'm sure the king will find a new one!"

"You did know I can hear everything you're saying!" Beckett stated.

Jack looked at Beckett, then at Elizabeth. He couldn't resist the chance of having Beckett under his command. He could make his life a living hell.

"Ok, we'll take him aboard and he can repair some of the damages that he did to my boat. But if anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible. If anything should go wrong then you can walk the plank with your mate here!"

Jack pulled Beckett into the boat. Beckett sat up and addressed Elizabeth

"Thank you Miss Swan,"

Jack snorted.

/

They climbed onto the deck. Will was standing looking at them.

"Where have you been?" Will shouted.

"I've been saving the man who wants to kill me, for your beloved fiancé!" Jack replied huffily.

Will looked towards Beckett, then to Elizabeth.

"Why would you want to save him? He wants our heads!" Will exclaimed.

"I asked the same thing" Jack replied.

"He was only doing his job!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Can we leave this till tomorrow? I'm feeling a little tipsy!!" Will was green and swaying. "I think I have had too much rum!"

"You can never have too much rum! Rum is wonderful!" Jack declared. "Elizabeth put Beckett in the brig and Will go lie down!"

Everyone did what they were told. Elizabeth walked Beckett down to the brigs carefully and cared for his cuts and bruises. Will stumbled down the steps, slumped into his hammock and fell asleep. Jack walked into his cabin and went to sit at his desk. He pulled out a bottle of rum and started drinking it.


	4. Working for a day

**Thursday 6:00**

The bars on the brig clanked as Jack ran a broom across them. Cutler Beckett lay on the wooden deck.

"Wake up you slimy dog, I have lot's jobs for you to do!" Jack shouted.

Beckett looked up at him wearily. He hadn't slept all night. He was soaking wet, as the brigs had flooded from the holes that the Duchess had blown through the Pearl. Jack had a grin on his face from the triumphant capture of their captain.

"Well, what are you waiting for you insolent man? Do you want me to line my crew up in appreciation of Lord Cutler Beckett?" Jack said sarcastically.

Beckett turned bright red at the thought. As if he would expect Jack to do that even if he asked.

"What do you want me to do first, Sparrow?" Beckett asked?

"Let me explain something to you. You are on my ship, under my command, so?"

Beckett stood up and stared at Jack, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm your captain you idiot! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow to you!" Jack shouted. He threw a bucket and sponge at Beckett, "You can start by washing the entire upper deck."

Jack walked away leaving Beckett by himself. He sat on the bucket and thought over what Jack had said. He had never had a captain in his entire career, he was always the captain. But reluctantly he did what he was. He picked up the bucket and sponge, and set off to do his duty.

/

**Tuesday 8:00**

The sun was up and Beckett had been working for two hours. His hands had wrinkled and his back had started to hurt from bending over for too long. One of the crew hobbled over and handed him a plate of food and mug of water, green water. On the plate sat a slice of stale, maggoty bread. This wasn't as luxurious as what he usually ate. He was used to fresh bread, wine and fine meats. He didn't like this life and he hadn't even worked a full day. He couldn't believe that someone would choose this as a life style.

/

**Tuesday 10:00**

"Can I help?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"No lady should suffer what I have to suffer. You have no need to help me and you should not want to help me after what I have done to you." Beckett replied.

He was still scrubbing the upper deck. He was on his hands and knees looking as if he had been knocked down. His clothes were soaked with sweat and dirty. Elizabeth bent down and took the second sponge out of the bucket and started helping Beckett.

"I help, because I want to not because I need to. I also understand that you only do things because you have to, not because you want to." Elizabeth said.

She looked at him and then looked away. But Beckett continued to stare at her. He noticed her beauty and her loving personality. He didn't understand why she was helping him. He liked seeing people suffer she should know that. He turned away and continued scrubbing. Suddenly someone stepped in front of him. He looked up from their feet too their face. It was Jack and he was staring down at him. Beckett stared up at Jack. The sun was shining behind him. He saw the side of Jack Sparrow that everyone respected, the side of a great leader, the side of a great captain.

"What you staring at?" Jack asked.

"I'm not staring!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Do fight me. I'm your superior!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry, captain." Beckett murmured at the sheer embarrassment of calling his enemy captain.

"So you should be!" Jack pointed out to the horizon "Is that measly ship out there your rescuers?

"It may be!" Beckett replied with honour.

"Well looks like we need to sink another ship." Jack looked happy. "Gibbs" He called.

Gibbs came running over. "Aye, captain,"

"Same plan as yesterday."

"Aye, captain," Gibbs ran and raised the flag slower than he did the day before.

Jack stood on top of a box and shouted to get the crews attention.

"All of you there is a boat coming to blow us up, so let's blow them up! Same plan as yesterday Will get the guns and Elizabeth put that man in the brig, then you can stand there looking pretty!" Jack said addressing the crew.


	5. Here comes the commodore

**Tuesday noon**

There was silence on the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow and part of his crew were standing on the upper deck staring out at the incoming navel ship. The rest of the crew were below deck, waiting on the signal to blow the ship into the air. They were prepared and hopefully the others weren't.

"They're coming to get us!" Will said in a sing-song voice.

"We know that you idiot!" Gibbs shouted.

"But who is the captain, I wonder." Jack exclaimed.

"It's not a captain, it's a commodore!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly. She was looking through a telescope, towards the boat.

Will looked at Elizabeth. He could see on her face that she was excited to see that Norrington was coming. He felt jealous.

/

**Tuesday 13:00**

It seemed to take forever for the naval boat came up next to the Black Pearl. It wasn't a big boat; it was small compared to the Duchess and the Black Pearl. The commodore and his Lieutenants Gillette and Groves were standing in a row, looking towards the Black Pearl. Norrington wore a smug smile and his lieutenants looked very serious. His crew looked young and inexperienced.

"Good day Sparrow!" Norrington shouted.

"What pleasure do I have of you being here today?" Jack replied

"We are here to collect Lord Cutler Beckett from your brig."

"I don't think we have a passenger on this boat by the name of Beckett," Jack yelled sarcastically, "We could check, but I'm pretty sure!"

"We know you have him. We saw him on your boat earlier this morning. You were treating him like a slave, making him work and by the command of the king we wish for him to be returned. Or we'll unleash the wrath of the English navy."

"When have I ever listened to your king? I've beaten you before and I'll do it again." Jack was playing with the commodore, he was trying to wind him up, "As I said to your dear boss, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I'm sure that's what you said. Next you're going to say that all your cannons are loaded and that you're going to fire at me, any minute."

"No, I'm going to fire at you now! FIRE!" Jack yelled.

Seconds after, cannons were firing towards Norrington and his crew. They cannon balls blew holes through the boat. Shattered wood flew everywhere. Norrington's crew ran around like headless chicken. They didn't know what to do, they weren't expecting this. Some of the crew jumped overboard and the rest jumped into the boats. They rowed away as fast as they could, trying to get away from Jack and his crew.

"Groves, Gillette abandon ship, now!" Norrington commanded.

"But, Commodore…." Gillette started.

"No buts, we have no hope." Norrington interrupted.

They climbed into the last safety boat. They rowed away from their wreck of a ship. Norrington knew that this would be the outcome. He knew he wouldn't beat Jack. He never has and never will. The only reason he wanted to capture Jack was to impress Elizabeth, but that wasn't going to happen now.

/

It wasn't long before the ship was floating in pieces around the Black Pearl. Jack was excited about his second victory. He wanted to tell Beckett of their victory and shame him.

"Get me the Lord." Jack shouted.

One of the crew members ran below deck and minutes later he came back with Beckett. Beckett looked around for his rescuers but he could see none. Jack strode over to him and took him by the arm.

"Well, what can you see?" Jack asked.

Beckett stood there silent. He had seen the ship and so had Jack. He had heard all the gunshots and cannon fire, no navy ship could go down that quickly, not one of his ships.

"You blew my ship up." Beckett said angrily.

"Of course I did, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Well not this."

"I surprised you. I love surprising people and to celebrate our victory we will drink lots more rum!" Jack shouted to his crew.

The only one not listening to what Jack was saying was Elizabeth. She stood by the side of the Pearl, looking out for any survivors. She wanted to see that Norrington was safe. She looked and looked, until suddenly a boat appeared out of nowhere. She ran to get a telescope to see who was in the boat. There were three men in it. She recognised one of them immediately. It was Norrington.

"Jack," Elizabeth yelled, "He's out there."

"Who is out there?" Jack replied, after taking a large swig of rum.

"Norrington and two officers. Please don't leave them out there. You've always liked him!"

"I have, haven't I. Ok, the more the merrier."

Elizabeth looked towards the boat. It wasn't that far away from the Black Pearl.

She yelled, "Norrington, its safe. Come aboard."

One of the three looked at her. Then he nudged the others and they started making their way towards the Pearl.

It took them matter of minutes to reach the Black Pearl. There stood Norrington, Groves and Gillette, aboard the Pearl. Jack was looking at them. He was surveying them.

"Do you have anything to say?" Jack asked.

"You've got to be the best pirate I have ever seen!" Groves burst out.

"I like him. He's great!" Jack exclaimed. Jack walked over to look at Norrington, "I was rooting for you!"

"Then why did you blow us up?" Norrington asked.

Jack stood there looking bemused. "I have no idea! Anyway, get these men some rum. They look like they need it."

/

**Tuesday 20:00**

Norrington was standing on the upper deck, alone. He was looking at the moon, lighting up the clear night sky. He was holding a bottle of rum, taking swigs of it every now and then. He missed his home and wished to be back there. He closed his eyes and imagined his house and a nice, warm cup of tea. Footsteps snapped him out of his daydream and he turned, swiftly drawing his sword. Elizabeth stood there smiling at him and Norrington put his sword away. They stared at each other for a moment. Norrington transfixed by Elizabeth.

"What are you doing up here?" Norrington asked coming out of his daze.

"I wanted to come and see you. I haven't seen you since the engagement party."

"Well you had other things on your mind, like your wedding."

"I missed you. I've always liked you being around. I feel safe."

Elizabeth walked up to Norrington and stood beside him. Norrington continued to gaze at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had tried to forget her but he couldn't, he loved her too much. He hated being on this ship with her and Will. He hated Will for taking her away from him. Elizabeth looked round and saw the look in his eyes. Norrington reached forward. He pulled her in and kissed her. Elizabeth didn't back away, she stayed. Norrington pulled away from her.

"I am sorry." Norrington said looking away, ashamed of what he had just done. He loved her, however he was too much of a gentlemen to go around kissing another man's fiancé.

Elizabeth turned his face towards her and moved closer to him.

"There is no need to be sorry." She reached up and kissed him. This time Norrington didn't pull away. If this was a close as he was going to get to her then he was going to take a chance. They stopped kissing and Norrington smiled, at Elizabeth. They both looked out into the horizon, arm in arm.

There standing in the shadows was Will. He seen everything and didn't know what to do. He wanted to know if Elizabeth wanted it or was doing it out of kindness. Whichever it was he didn't like it, he thought that Elizabeth loved him and no one else. But as he stood there and thought , he heard someone stumbling up onto the upper deck, it was Jack. Jack hadn't seen will but went straight over to Norrington and Elizabeth.

"Well, what do we have here? Will won't be too happy if he sees you two together. I'll go and get him." Jack said drunkenly.

But before Jack could go anywhere, Will stepped out from the shadows and ran down the steps to the lower decks.

"Oh, I think he already knows." Jack said. He collapsed to the floor and started to snore. Norrington and Elizabeth stood there staring at Jack laying on the floor asleep.


	6. Whoes side are you on?

**Saturday 7:00**

The water was still as the sun shone down on the unmoving ship. Everyone sat on deck, sweating in the sun. They were hot and their water was running low. There was no shade and everyone was getting on each other's nerves.

"What are we going to do Jack? There's little water left and we're in the middle of nowhere." Elizabeth asked.

"I am stuck for an idea."

"But you're the pirate that….."

"I know you've said that before and I'll give you the same answer that I gave you last time. It was pure luck. Maybe an island will turn up out of nowhere and we will all be saved. But I doubt that." Jack interrupted.

"Well you have to do something; I can't be stuck out here! I have work to do. I'm the chairman of the East India Trading Company!" Cutler Beckett retorted.

"You should have thought of that before you followed my boat!" Jack said

Beckett feel silent. They were all tired, miserable and thirsty. They couldn't row away in the boats because most of the crew had done that the previous day. Will was lying on deck, leaning against a barrel. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Well, I'm open for suggestions on how we survive." Will suggested.

"Why can't you think of something?" Norrington commanded.

"I'm drunk." Will replied

"Well that's hardly an excuse and it's your own fault that you're drunk." Elizabeth said walking over to stand next to Norrington.

"Actually it's your fault for kissing that buffoon," Will replied, pointing at Norrington.

"So that's why you won't talk to me. That's rather childish don't you think?" Elizabeth said.

He was drunk and lazy. He couldn't be bothered to get into a fight, so turned away. Norrington walked away and sat in the little shade that was on the boat. Elizabeth followed him and sat next to him. Jack clumped over to Will and stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Will exclaimed.

"Just a man who is dirty and smells funny." Jack replied

"I'm losing her, Jack."

"That's not my fault."

"It's my fault, I don't look after her."

"You keep thinking that."

Jack turned and walked away, leaving Will on his own. He plonked down by the helm and looked around him. He didn't know what to do. There was no wind so they couldn't sail anywhere and there was nowhere around for miles.

/

**Saturday 12:00**

"Why should I obey you?" Beckett was shouting.

"Because I'm... I'm better than you." Will yelled.

Everyone was standing in a circle apart from Jack who was standing in the middle of the circle. Beckett didn't like taking orders from will. It displeased him.

"What are we going to do when we get a wind?" Groves asked, changing the subject.

"It's not what. It's where." Gillette replied pompously.

They all fell silent. They thought of where they wanted to go.

"I want to go home to England. I miss my authority." Beckett said miserably.

"I wants, don't get." Will grunted.

"I would like to go back to Port Royal. I love it there. I miss my father." Elizabeth suggested.

"I agree with Elizabeth. I would like to see my ship and have a decent cup of tea." Norrington said while he strode to Elizabeth's side with his arms behind hi_s _back.

Will looked away when he saw them standing next to each other. He didn't like the thought of them together.

"We should save my father from the Flying Dutchman and stab the heart of Davy Jones." Will stated.

"I will go where ever my captain goes." Groves declared.

"So will I." Gillette said agreeing with Groves.

Beckett walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Thank you for your loyalty." Beckett said gleefully patting them on the shoulder.

There was a short silence. Gillette and Groves looked at each other, then turned back to Beckett.

"We didn't mean you. We meant Captain Norrington." Groves exclaimed.

Beckett suddenly turned a deep shape of beetroot.

"You owe me your loyalty." Beckett screamed.

He turned and stomped away and stood facing Will.

"Why should we save your father?" Beckett yelled in Wills face.

"Why should we go to England? All you want to do is get Jack arrested." Will shouted back.

Everyone started having their own little arguments in pairs. But no one decided on where to go. Jack started tip-toeing away. He headed towards the hatch. He stepped down the steps slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beckett shouted at Jack.

Jack span round and nearly toppled down the stairs. After taking a few minutes to regain his balance he replied.

"I'm going to get some rum. You're all giving me a headache."

Gibbs stepped forward, "I'm sorry captain, but the rum is gone. We drank it all." He said with a sad expression.

Jack fell to his knees. "No, not the rum. Why is the rum always gone?" he sobbed.

"Well we do drink a lot of it." Will said happily.

Jack jumped up and gave Will a filthy look. "Shut up!" Jack yelled at Will.

"There are more important things, than rum. Like, where we are going." Beckett snapped.

"We have all said where we want to go. So, whose side are you on?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack straightened up and walked towards the crew.

"I am on no one's side, but my own. If one of you were to state a place I would like to go then I would say that place to, but as my own idea. So I am on my own side all the time." He said proudly. "I have the perfect place to go."

/

"Land." Gibbs shouted down from his look out position.

Everyone ran to the side of the Black Pearl.

There was an island in front of them. It had sandy beaches and palm trees all over the place.

"Haven't I been here before?" Elizabeth asked looking towards Jack.

"Yes," Jack replied. He grinned and sang to himself "And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho."


End file.
